Mental Hospitals, a Fox, and Akatsuki
by HellsVixen AKA Dark
Summary: Kitsune Hyuga was once a normal young girl and heir to the hyuga branch company the sunflower at is until her step father kills her mother then tries to kill w sent to a hospital for the criminally insane for killing her step father and the alleged murder of her mother,she searches for a way out of the hell she calls life.what crazy people live in K.H.M.I.? AU
1. Prelude

Mental Hospital's, A Fox, And Akatsuki

Summary:

Kitsune Hyuga was once a normal young girl and heir to the hyuga branch company the sunflower corporation.

That is until her step father kills her mother then tries to kill her.

now sent to a hospital for the criminally insane for killing her step father and the alleged murder of her mother,

she searches for a way out of the hell she calls life.

what crazy people live in konoha hospital for the criminally insane?

dark: okay i know i have a ton of stories i need to finish but this has been in my head for years now so i'm finally putting it on paper metaphorically.

disclaimer: i own nothing.

Prelude. Sorrow

A girl the age of fourteen ran down the hall of the hyuga branch house as she heard a strangled scream. she had long wavy white hair with deep soulful red eyes that spoke volumes. the girls eyes widen as her eyes landed on the sight before her. there in the middle of the hallway was her mother her steel like eyes lifeless as she lay in a pool of blood her mouth open in a scream. the girl falls her legs unable to hold her up any longer as she felt the urge to vomit. the girl lifted a shaky hand towards her mother.

"m-mom?" she asks fear evident in her tearing eyes. "m-mom get up..."

as the girl was staring at her fallen mother she didn't notice the shadow falling across her frozen form until after its owner had grabbed her by the neck.

"well look what we have here." a man said tauntingly bringing the girls face closer to his own. "seems like my slut of a step daughter has graced me with her presence."

the girl winced at the stench of alcohol on the mans breath.

"well Kit-su-ne-chan looks like you'll be taking your mothers place in pleasing me." the man smirks rubbing himself against her. "seeing as I've already killed the whore."

Kitsune flinches and brings her knee up hitting her step father squarely in the groin and freeing herself. Kitsune runs tears streaming from her eyes. as her step father struggles to follow.

"n-no..." Kitsune whispered "no i-i can't let him catch me, i can't let him dirty my body, i can't die like this!"

making a sharp turn into her room Kitsune yanks her handcrafted katana from the wall and levels it at her step father.

"d-don't come any closer!" Kitsune yelled

"aww but then we cant have fun Kitsune."

Kitsune's eyes flash in rage and sorrow as she lunged for her step father, rage at him and sorrow for her mother. plunging the katana into his stomach she makes a large L shaped arc spilling his intestines. Kitsune stills, her breath coming is short gasps as she falls to her knees after hearing the thud of her tormentor falling. she stayed like that for what seemed like hours before hearing the sirens.

that day Kitsune Hyuga was convicted for the murder of both her step father and mother.

that day she was labeled insane,

that day she was sent to the place that would change her life,

forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i in no way own Naruto, all right to the series and manga go to Masashi Kishimoto sensei whom i admire and thank for writing the series.

Sasori: sucking up a lot today huh?

Dark: shut up Sasori!

Sasori: *raises an eyebrow*

Dark: *glares at Sasori before smiling at the readers* on with the story!

Chapter 1. I'm not crazy.

*Kitsune's POV*

I was forced into the doors of Konoha Hospital for the Mentally Insane. my bright orange jumper the only thing i had. i could hear screaming and cursing all around me as i was signed in. my eyes dull and lifeless i was led through the halls. i see a blonde girly looking boy talking with a red haired man over hearing their loud conversation.

"wait wasn't it Sasori no danna who sung I'm a genie in a bottle wile stripping?" the blonde asked puzzled.

"no Deidara that was you on your nineteenth birthday." the red head started in a bored tone.

"then who painted their body neon pink and danced under the moonlight?" Deidara asked in confusion.

"that was you Deidara." his red haired companion muttered.

"oh…" Deidara said. "then who was it who went streaking in broad daylight singing hickory dickory doc?"

"that was also you."

"dammit Sasori why the hell do you let me do these things?!" Deidara yelled at the man.

"because it amuses me." Sasori stated.

i laugh at the antics of the two their heads turning to look at me.

"ah!" i quickly stop laughing as the two stare at me.

"who's that?" Deidara asked.

"don't know. must be new." Sasori said. "she's cute though."

i blush as their voices fade away from me as i get taken into a room.

"this is your room child." the old lady who had been escorting me said. "you may leave it at any time you wish but you cannot leave the floor unless supervised. dinner is at seven."

"ah? yes ma'am." i said sitting on the hard bed.

"there are clothes in the drawers near your bed i suggest you get out of those." she said. "showers are after dinner."

"thank you ma'am." i said politely.

"i don't know how someone so polite could murder her family."

"yeah?" i muttered. "well tell the judge that."

the woman smiles in pity as she leaves. slowly i get undressed moving to the dresser and opening it. inside were normal clothes i grab a red pleated plaid mini skirt and a tank top pulling them on. i slip on a pair of black knee high socks seeing as they didn't allow shoes to the patents. sighing i walk out into the hall only to see a silver haired man being tackled by nurses a scared looking boy with black hair cut to look like a chickens ass shaking in fear.

"ill sacrifice you to Jashin sama you mother fucking asshole!" silver hair yelled at the boy.

"as if you old man." the scared boy said suddenly sounding confident.

shaking my head i make my way down the halls.

"at least there will never be a dull day around here." i muttered to myself.

Sighing i walk into the common area. the standard mounted TV set suspended above the ground just out of reach of the patients some movie about a boy and his dog was on, one boy seemed extremely into it. worn and tattered red sofas were strewn throughout the room in a random fashion. the smell of antiseptic and vanilla filled the air, in the middle of the room was a table with various mismatched chairs surrounding it, beneath the table was a deep red rug covering a sizable portion of the cool hard marble flooring underneath it. looking around i felt nervous. i wasn't like these people. i wasn't crazy.

"hi there!" a blonde woman greeted me, she had her mid length hair in twin tails her deep brown eyes seemed warm in a way, but also scary. "you must be Kitsune Hyuga the new inmate."

"ah?!" i started startled. "y-yes thats me."

"good I'm Tsunade Senjuu, I'm the doctor in charge of this facility." she said clapping her hands together. "ill introduce you to the other patients. come on."

i jump slightly following her finger. she was pointing at the boy that sat in front of the TV fixated on the dog movie.

"thats Kiba." Tsunade started. "he has identity issues, thinks he's a dog."

kiba barks at the little white dog on the screen.

"poor thing." she whispered before pointing at a blonde with spiky hair. "thats Naruto, he hears voices in his head… well mainly one, he calls it Kurama. he's also my godson."

i nod in understanding as she points at another boy this one with red hair and the kanji for love on his forehead.

"thats Gaara, he's in here for the same reason Naruto is, that and he's killed a lot of people." Tsunade continued pointing at a girl with bright pink hair. "thats Sakura, she's here for the same as Naruto only she's overly obsessive. currently she's obsessing over the uchiha."

Tsunade points at the boy i had seen in the hallway earlier the on with chicken ass hair.

"which brings me to him, thats Sasuke, he's here for well.. lets just say he's bat shit crazy, multiple personality syndrome."

Sasuke glares at me i flinch feeling the malice.

"that there is Ino, she's a sex addict, by her is Shikamaru, he's here for chronic laziness hence the reason he's still here… ,the one eating a family sized bag of chips by him is Choji, he's here for well self esteem issues. word of advice never call him fat in any way." Tsunade said pointing to each in turn. "that right-"

"oh shit he's out again!" a voice screamed from out in the hall. "code silver!"

"shit!" Tsunade cursed. "stay in here okay?"

"uh?" i questioned.

"trust me you don't want to be out there."

"oh my Kami where did he get that knife!?"

"tranq him Hatake!"

"i can't get a clear shot!"

"how'd he get out the door was sealed tight with multiple locks!"

"i don't know!"

"everyone calm down and resolve this now!" Tsunade yelled hitting the wall.

i look out into the hallway, the same silver haired man was out there causing the mayhem. he held a crudely made hand crafted knife, it seemed to be made from the metal seal from under a door.

"I'm gonna sacrifice all of you to Jashin sama!" the man yelled swinging his hand made blade.

i stared in curiosity.

"you know." a deep masculine voice whispered in my ear the persons breath tickling my earlobe. "they say the most curious fox gets into the most trouble, are you that fox?"

"ah!?" i jump spinning around to see a man with lavender ripple patterned eyes his face had multiple pearcings, his bright orange hair spiked up all over his head like he just got out of bed,his eyes held a bemused look, i blushed in embarrassment.

"its okay little fox i won't bite." he said moving closer to my ear. "much."

my blush deepens.

"w-who are you?" i managed to say.

"you may call me Pein." he said as he began to walk out into the hall. "Hidan thats enough."

"awe but it was just getting fun." the silver haired boy pouted.

i stared at the two.

"Tsunade he will not cause anymore trouble today." Pein said before looking over his shoulder at me. "see you later my curious little crazy fox."

i stood shocked as the two left before shaking my head as they disappeared around a corner.

"Hey I'm not crazy!" i yelled after him.

Dark: well thats chapter 1, i hope you all enjoyed it and theres more to come. what awaits Kitsune? will the fox hunt? or will she be hunted?


End file.
